A series of experimental studies to evaluate educational strategies directed at influencing professional awareness, referral patterns, management of hypertension, and subsequently the number of hypertensive patients under treatment and under adequate control will be undertaken. The project's emphasis will be on educational programs aimed first at health care providers (physician and nurse practitioners) that would attempt to influence change in their behavior, which would subsequently improve patient education and result in a greater percentage of patients under adequate control. Additional selective educational programs will be administered to randomly assigned patients. The cost-effectiveness of delivering such care through different manpower configurations (physicians alone, nurse-practitioners alone, or a combination of these) will also be evaluated in multiple settings.